Hanabi
by Hazerushi
Summary: Hanabi (Fireworks) Alluka and Killua went to the fireworks festival together. (No romance, just normal siblings) Please R&R!


This is my first time writing a story about Killua and Alluka. I know that the fireworks festival already ended last time and I finished this story late. I've been planning to write a story about Killua and Alluka so I decided to make like this kind of story.

**Japanese words translation:  
**_Onii-chan- big brother_**  
**_Yukata- _Something like_ kimono_**  
**_Oyasumi- good night_**  
**_Mitte- Look_**  
**_Sugoi- amazing_

* * *

Alluka was sitting alone at the couch reading a magazine which she just found it inside the shelf because she's been exploring everywhere around the room. Her brother was outside of the hotel and she's also told to wait for him because he's just buying something. She got interested when she read the magazine because when she saw the information about the fireworks festival, it lets her remember about what she and her brother experienced at the fireworks festival when they were still young kids. She really had fun when the whole family went to the fireworks festival together because it makes her happy when the family gets along in a special event. It's been years that she never experienced that and now that she's free, she wanted to go to the fireworks festival again and see the beautiful fireworks.

The door suddenly opened then Killua walked inside. He brought some paper bags with some groceries inside then he'd put it on the table and sighed loudly. Alluka looked at him and greeted him and he greeted back also. He sat next to Alluka on the couch then he rested because he feels tired. He was probably running when he returned to the hotel because maybe he's just worried about his sister or he didn't want Alluka to be left alone.

"Onii-chan," Alluka spoke.

"Mm?" Killua responded.

"Look," Alluka showed to him the picture that was on the magazine. "Remember when we went together at the fireworks festival?"

Killua looked closely at the picture then he recalled everything that happened before. He remembered that he had fun with his family before, that was the best bonding ever but now...things got complicated.

"Yeah, I remember that." Killua smiled. "That's right, there's a fireworks festival tomorrow."

"Hontou?" Alluka asked in excitement.

"Yeah, I guess we should were yukata for tomorrow night and watch the fireworks show."

"Onii-chan, I can't wait!" Alluka hugged Killua.

"Let's go together alright?"

"Alright!"

They decided that they needed to sleep early for them to wake up early for tomorrow, so both of them prepared themselves to go to sleep. Alluka was already at the bed, waiting for her brother to turn off the lights; so after that, Killua climbed on the bed then he patted Alluka's head and greeted her before they could both sleep.

"Oyasumi, Alluka." Killua smiled.

"Good night, onii-chan!" Alluka replied with a smile.

So both of them slept together already and both of them were hugging each other for Alluka not to get scared of the dark or sometimes of the nightmares she's having and her brother keeps telling her that everything's going to be alright if he's right there by her side.

* * *

"Onii-chan, onii-chan, wake up!" Alluka was shaking Killua's body for him to wake up. "Onii-chan it's morning!"

Killua opened his eyes then he sat up on the bed and yawned. Alluka greeted him with a smile then he responded lazily. He rubbed his eyes then he thought about why Alluka woke him up early in the morning although he forgot that he's been the one who reminded Alluka to wake him up early.

"Onii-chan, hurry up and take a bath." Alluka said.

"Eh? What's with you? Why are you telling me to hurry up?" Killua's tone sounded as if he's still sleepy.

"Onii-chan, you've been the one who told me that we should wake up early together."

So, Killua's trying to remember about what happened last night. When he finally remembered, he flicked his fingers and he didn't seem to feel sleepy right now.

"That's it! There's a festival tonight, right?" Killua spoke.

"Yeah, so hurry up onii-chan, I really can't wait to buy a new yukata!"

So Killua rushed into the bathroom to shower himself because he's going to have some shopping with his sister. Alluka was already finish preparing herself, and she already took a bath before waking up Killua; that's why she's already dressed when Killua saw her this morning.

Killua was already done preparing himself in no time, he's also excited like his sister so that's why he showered and changed his clothes fast.

When he got out of the bathroom, he walked outside of the room with Alluka then he closed the door. They got outside of the hotel and they went to the market to look for some yukata that they should wear for tonight. Both of them were searching around the market and they've been looking for the section where they sell some yukata.

"Hmm...There are so many clothes around here but where are the-"

"Onii-chan, mitte!" Alluka pointed at something.

Alluka ran ahead because she saw beautiful kinds of yukata. She really loved the designs but she just have to pick one to wear for tonight.

"Ahh, it looked so cute." Alluka grabbed a green yukata which had flower designs in it. "Onii-chan, I'm buying this one. Do you think it would look good on me?"

"Of course," Killua smiled. "Why don't you try it?"

Alluka went inside the dressing room then she started wearing the yukata. She first looked at the mirror before going out because she still doubts if the yukata is really perfect for her. When she went outside, she asked Killua if her yukata looks okay on her.

"Onii-chan, how is it?" She asked.

"It looks great on you! You looked so cute in that yukata." Killua smiled at her ash he said it to his sister.

"Stop it, onii-chan. It's embarrassing when you say that." Alluka blushed. "Now it's onii-chan's turn to pick a yukata."

"Yeah...here's the one I've picked." Killua showed his yukata to Alluka.

"Try it on!" Alluka requested.

"W-Well...it's embarrassing, but I didn't want to refuse Alluka's request."

Killua wore the yukata and at first he felt embarrassed to come out and let Alluka see it, but he really had no choice.

"Alluka, how's this?" Killua asked with a small blush on his cheeks.

Alluka was impressed by the blue yukata that he picked. The designs were cool and for Alluka, it's perfect for Killua.

"Sugoi desu!"

After trying on the outfits, they paid their yukata then they still roamed around the market and decided to go home later.

* * *

After waiting for the festival to start, both of them walked out together wearing their yukata's and roamed around. They saw lots of people around so they held hands together so that one of them won't get lost.

"Alluka, would you like to eat something here?" Killua asked.

"Alright, I want a cotton candy and some dumplings." Alluka said.

Both of them walked together to buy some food and while Alluka was following Killua, she bumped into someone so her hand released Killua's. When she hesitated, she didn't know where Killua went so she tried calling him. She got worried about Killua and she's afraid to be lost and also when Killua's not with her. She couldn't find Killua because of many people around her so her tears were starting to fall down from her eyes.

When she cried, she felt that her hand got grabbed by someone. She saw her brother Killua so she hugged him because she's been so scared and worried.

"Onii-chan!"

Killua patted her head to assure her that everything is alright. "It's alright; onii-chan is here with you."

Both of them walked together to the place where no one is there but just the two of them alone together. Killua noticed that Alluka's face looked a little bit depressed so he's trying to think of something to cheer her up.

"Here you go Alluka, have some dumplings." Killua handed to her the dumplings. "And also your cotton candy."

Alluka first ate the dumplings and after that she finished it, she ate the cotton candy.

"There are more dumplings I bought if you like." Killua grabbed on and ate it.

"I want to have some." Alluka said.

When Alluka started eating, Killua tried to ask her something.

"Alluka, what happened to you? Why are you looking depressed? Cheer up."

After Alluka swallowed what she ate, she started speaking.

"Gomen ne!" Alluka smiled. "I think I got scared about earlier. I don't want to lose onii-chan because onii-chan's really important to me."

"Is that so?" Killua said. "I felt the same for you too. Remember that time I risked my life just to protect you? You're that important to me too Alluka; and I wanted to stay by your side always. I don't want to lose you too." Killua smiled.

Alluka looked at Killua disbelief but then she looked down and cried then she hugged her brother tightly.

"I love you, onii-chan."

"I love you too, Alluka." Killua embraced her back.

While both of them were embracing each other, they heard something exploding on the sky. They looked up at the sky together seeing the wonderful fireworks with smiles on their faces. Alluka lied down on Killua's shoulder while her eyes focusing on the fireworks at the sky and Killua patted Alluka'd head.


End file.
